


Get Lucky

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville gets lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



He had his very own Irish man to help him celebrate this holiday with, and he knew just what he wanted to do to surprise his lover.

He covered the room and bed in shamrocks, then with his wand painted a tiny four leaf clover on his tail bone with the words 'get lucky' flashing over it. He could feel his erection growing at the thought of his red haired lover. He lay down in the middle of the bed, positioning himself so that Bill could see his 'luckiest' body decoration.

As he heard the door opening, he grasped his cock and began to stroke it in anticipation of things to come.

Bill gasped as he walked in and took in the gorgeous creature on the bed and felt his erection become impossibly hard. He swiftly closed the door and walked over to his delectable treat.

"Is this for me?" Bill whispered as he began to lick and kiss the tender neck.

"Mmmhmm." Neville managed to moan.

Bill traveled further south, making Neville moan in the most delicious manner. When he finally reached the twin, firm globes he parted them gently and blew gently on the enticing pucker. He licked and nipped until his lover was begging him sweetly for more. He reached into the drawer of the nightstand to find his favorite lubricant.

He poured the lubricant over his fingers and gently entered a finger into the entrance. He swiftly inserted a second finger and began to scissor and feel around for the tiny nub that would send his lover into a much higher plane of bliss. Hearing a breathy 'Oh Merlin,' he knew he had the right spot and began to finger fuck the tight pucker faster.

"Please... Oh sweet Merlin, Bill, more please."

Hearing the words he had waited to hear he swiftly managed to slick up his cock and place it at the young man's entrance. He slowly pushed in until he was fully sheathed then stayed waiting for the glorious muscles that surrounded him to relax. Feeling Neville push back on him he began to thrust in slowly into the intoxicating heat. Feeling his impending orgasm, he sped up his thrusts as he reached around and grasped the thick cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

"BILL!" Neville screamed, as his orgasm was ripped from his body.

Feeling the muscles clench around him and hot semen covering his hand he sped up his thrusts until he blissfully emptied his seed into the tight channel.

Bill flopped onto his back, totally spent trying to catch his breath. When it finally evened out he looked over to his lover and said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was the occasion?"

Neville smiled shyly and said, "Happy St Patrick's Day love."

~Fin~


End file.
